Sympathy For The Devil
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: Hisoka, a vampire trying to escape meets a mortal with whom he has some kind of bond. When Muraki becomes Hisoka's fledgling, what happens when their roles are reversed?


**Sympathy For The Devil**

**_Author's Note:_**_ I've abandoned the usual format for my gift fics just to put this up. It takes up less space Alternative universe, Vampire fic with Hisoka/Muraki goodness. In this fic, the shinigami… are less than liked… There is no Tatsumi or Tsuzuki bashing, but consider that Hisoka can't be in love with Tsuzuki, seeing as he's meant to be with Muraki. And yes, I have used Onimidori here as well… It's just a name I particularly like…_

**_For Trindade._**

**_If you think 'M' rated fics should be put back on the listings like 'R' rated ones were, copy and paste the Bunny of Doom page rule/breaker into your next story. shouldn't prevent us from having our work read because it's for adults only. _**

**_Disclaimer_**_: Don't own nothing. ( - that my dear friends is called a double negative and is the sign of someone who does not know their first language properly.) I also don't own 'In The Land of Twilight, Under The Moon' either. I'm not entirely sure the lyrics are correct however, they were got from Anime Lyrics so I hope they are… **SLASH LIME, so if you don't like, then don't read. It's really that simple. I have warned you, so now you don't have to snitch to if you don't like.**_

**_Synopsis_**_: Hisoka is a vampire, trying to escape from the House of Onimidori, Muraki is a serial killer with an obsession with the undead. One night they meet and the world comes crashing down._

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_In the land of twilight, under the moon_

Hisoka was watching a man, walking purposefully through Ueno Park. He was beautiful, but in a dark way. His white hair shining softly by the red moonlight, the soft labouring breaths of his lungs, the way his body moved so gracefully for a mortal.

Without thinking on a conscious level, Hisoka decided that the man would make a fine companion. Sun had set a few hours ago, but it was summer, and the nights were short. This man was out late, a creature of the night, as it were… Hisoka glanced at his watch, it was almost midnight. Curiosity took over for a few moments as he watched this man, inhaling the scent of his blood from afar, craving to be close to that person.

The man stopped for a second, grabbing a nearby woman's arm. Hisoka blinked, what was happening? He watched in morbid fascination as, in the deserted park, the object of his fascination brutally murdered this woman, seemingly for the mere pleasure of killing…

Hisoka jumped down from where he was sitting on a tree branch, landing gracefully and smiling at the white haired beauty. Stained in blood he was beautiful…

"You should not have seen this," The man said, allowing the lifeless body to fall to the ground. Hisoka just smiled, revealing his beautifully pointed fangs. Whether or not it occurred to the larger man that normal people didn't have fangs, Hisoka didn't know. If so, he didn't acknowledge he had seen anything.

"Maybe not, but I have been watching you for longer than you think. I thought there was something strange about you," the vampire almost… purred… Hisoka thought back to his old self, the one that had been before he had been turned into this monster, this creature that was forced to take life. His sire, the man who had created his vampire life, had used him simply to run 'righteous' crusades against other creatures of the undead. He had felt used, and never truly appreciated. Then the only one he had ever liked in the place died, passing on to the afterlife by burning himself along with half the clan.

The events up until now had changed him. He was no longer the innocent blushing boy. He could manipulate to get what he wanted.

"What are you? An investigator?" the man asked. Hisoka shook his head, meeting the man's eyes and not letting him look away.

"My name's Kurosaki Hisoka," he offered, bowing slightly but keeping eye contact.

"Muraki Kazutaka," The man replied before he'd realised what he'd done. Hisoka smiled.

"I have your name… You know that your name is considered one of the most important secrets to be guarded. Not just anyone is worthy, you know? Say, a vampire could just say your name, Muraki Kazutaka, while looking into your eyes and have you completely and utterly under his glamour," Hisoka stepped forward. Muraki was relaxing into the glamour now, simply because he had no choice.

Hisoka enjoyed toying with his victims usually, but he never killed them. Tonight however, he felt the need to do something different. He felt the need to create…

He had been so alone…

He bit down on Muraki's neck, ignoring the usual groans of pleasure that came from the euphoric bite of a vampire and concentrating on only taking as much as was needed. Once his hunger was sated, he bit into his own wrist, pressing it against Muraki's lips.

The man grabbed his wrist, lapping at the blood beginning to pour out. Hisoka pulled away, smiling at the sleepy eyed glee in his new fledgling's face.

"Oh, you are so beautiful… And now you're mine…"

_We dance for the idiots_

"Stop!" Hisoka heard. He immediately turned, letting out a feral hiss. His instinct was already programmed to protect his fledgling, like a lioness guarding her cub.

"That is against the rules, Hisoka! No one is allowed to create other vampires without the express permission of-" It was Tatsumi, one of the oldest and more boring vampires. Hisoka sighed, knowing that Muraki would not be under any threat. He knew, however, that soon Muraki would fall asleep from the exhaustion of his body dying and being reborn.

"I do not need permission anymore. I severed ties with the clan when Tsuzuki died. Leave me alone!" he hissed. Tatsumi sighed, and beside him Watari appeared, blinking at the sight before him.

"Did Bon do that by himself? Sire that guy I mean?" Watari asked. Hisoka felt indignation rising.

"M-Master… Why do I feel so cold? What's happening to me?" the platinum blonde suddenly asked. Hisoka watched as his beautiful doll fell to the ground, groaning and shivering.

"Your body is dying. Just wait a few moments, it'll pass. Your vampiric senses will awaken shortly as well," Hisoka explained softly. Such a moment should not have been interrupted by Tatsumi or Watari. It was essential that during a siring, the Master and Fledgling should have plenty of time to bond, as they shared power. They were family, sometimes lovers, sometimes closest friends, sometimes they were mortal enemies. There was always a bond.

"Did you do that Hisoka?" Watari gestured to the disemboweled woman a few feet away. Hisoka shook his head, watching Muraki as his lips slowly turned blue and he stopped breathing.

"Who did?" Tatsumi asked. There was an edge to his voice that made Hisoka answer him.

"Kazutaka-kun," he replied. He sensed the sudden build up of anger in Tatsumi and knew something was wrong.

"You… You turned a SERIAL KILLER? Not only is that against the rules of the House of Onimidori, it's against the VAMPIRE CODE!" Tatsumi was yelling. It was so uncharacteristic that for a moment, everyone seemed shocked… Then Hisoka decided he'd had enough.

"Here's another trick I learned from Tsuzuki and I never told you," Hisoka said, smiling, and then he and Muraki disappeared. Watari let out an expletive and Tatsumi sighed.

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_Ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon_

Hisoka watched Muraki as he slept. He was unsure how to proceed really. He already felt the bonding between the two of them growing stronger and intense. It was almost overbearing, a need for physical contact so strong that he felt himself plastered to Muraki's side as they lay on the bed in the expensive pent house.

Hisoka was glad he had made friends during his time as a vampire; the beautiful Maria Wong had offered him this place to stay. He had accepted, being in a hurry. He knew he would owe Maria for her silence, but right now his new fledgling was much more important.

"Kazutaka? Wake up… Wake up…" Hisoka said gently. Eyes fluttered open to reveal slightly clouded steel grey eyes.

"Kurosaki-san? Why does the light hurt my eyes so?" was the first thing out of his lips. Hisoka chuckled and the lights dimmed. The elder vampire watched as his fledgling looked around his new home, smiling at the beautiful wonder in his eyes, and the way his hair fell across his face.

"I am a vampire now, aren't I?" Muraki asked. Hisoka smiled, stroking his hands soothingly through Muraki's hair.

"Yes. The transformation is complete. We are bonded together now. Or rather, I am bonded to you, you are my child, and I will do anything for you." He allowed Muraki to sit up, smiling at the awe in Muraki's eyes as he took in details his human eyes had not ever seen before. But not only was his sight improved, so was his sense of smell, touch, taste and hearing. In fact, he was improved in almost every way.

"I always searched for perfection in life. I never expected to find it in such a way," Muraki mused, almost to himself. Hisoka smiled.

"Are you talking of yourself, Kazutaka-kun? Or the power that being a vampire gives you?" he asked, his voice soft. His new fledgling smiled a predatory smile.

"I talk only of my Master," he replied smoothly. Hisoka blinked, then smiled, blushing slightly. It was an all too human reaction he had never grown out of.

"Baka," he whispered. His fledgling seemed unperturbed by this, reaching out a hand, stopping just short of touching his face, asking for permission. It was not granted. It was then that Muraki realised that he would have to take, rather than receive.

"Why was I made?" Muraki asked. Hisoka blinked.

"I was… lonely… My previous companion killed himself so I left my house. Those two imbeciles you saw back there were here to get me back. I don't want to return, so I will remain a rogue vampire, and now I will have a fledgling to spend eternity with," Hisoka's calm voice had a musical quality to it that made it so pleasing to the ear.

"Then why me? Why a man who would make such a dangerous vampire? Who could cause you trouble like no other person?" the fledgling questioned. Hisoka smiled.

"Because you are beautiful… And you remind me of…" Hisoka's eyes darkened and turned sad. Muraki felt his master's sadness. It almost choked him, the overwhelming grief, a bittersweet longing and a surge of acceptance.

"I remind you of a previous lover…" Muraki finished for him. Instead of denying it, Hisoka just nodded. He couldn't lie to his fledgling. It wouldn't be right…

Hisoka flopped down onto the bed, instead of propping himself up, feeling strangely worthless. He couldn't save Tsuzuki. Was this man just a replacement? Hisoka refused to believe that he had become that selfish.

He closed his eyes, but they flew open again when he felt lips brushing against his own. His fledgling didn't waste any time did he? Hisoka responded, in kind, allowing the younger vampire to do whatever he wanted. He didn't have the energy to protest and secretly, he had to admit, he needed the release.

He felt his wrists being trapped in a painful grip above his head. He didn't particularly struggle all that much. He felt his fledgling's sick pleasure that he had tried though. The passionate, heated kiss burned through Hisoka's body, setting his nerves afire.

"Kami-sama…" Hisoka breathed as Muraki's lips went to his neck. He felt his shirt ripped away, then the close scrutiny of Muraki's good eye taking in his Master's form. He felt the heat rising to his face. He thought he was past this blushing phase, but it seemed that he was stuck with it.

Muraki didn't pause again, and the rest of their love-making had a rushed, urgency to it. Muraki picked up the habit of biting down to get Hisoka to respond. Of course, the vampire bite virtually poured pheromones into Hisoka's body, but he felt himself growing weaker. Muraki was taking too much blood…

"St-stop…" Hisoka ordered but Muraki either was beyond comprehensible thought or didn't choose to do so. Hisoka let out a hissing sound, similar to that of a cat's, and with his superior power and strength flung Muraki off him into a wall, pulling up the sheets to cover his naked body.

"You will always do as I say," Hisoka said calmly. Muraki blinked and then smiled, Hisoka's blood still on his lips.

"Yes Master."

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_We sing with the castanets_

Hisoka spent the next week teaching Muraki the Vampire Code. Many things needed to be considered when taking lives. One thing that Hisoka was having trouble getting through to his fledgling was that only one person needed to be killed a week to sustain life. Muraki seemed to want to kill as often as he could and as many as he could. As soon as he got the taste of blood, the psychotic side was set loose, and Hisoka had to restrain him using his superior power to stop the younger vampire from attacking.

Muraki had, however, learned his boundaries with his Master. It became apparent, that even though Hisoka was so uke it hurt, he wasn't afraid to assert himself. Muraki had once tried to initiate sex at an inappropriate time and found himself pinned against the wall, his feet dangling with electricity flowing through his body. It hurt. Later, Hisoka explained that electricity and fire were two of the elements that could kill a vampire. Electricity reawakened the heart and the vampires died from shock if the current was large enough, and fire… Well… They disintegrated.

Wooden stakes, silver, crucifixes, sunlight, coffins and holy ground didn't affect them at all.

"All the fabrications of a deluded Irish man," Hisoka had said with a small smile, quoting Brad Pitt from Interview With A Vampire.

Muraki felt control beginning to form in his actions, a control that was carefully monitored by Hisoka. The boy often was affectionate, carefully schooling Muraki with psychological visualisations. The man sometimes had trouble with his bloodlust, but Hisoka had found quite an… effective… vent for it…

Overall, Hisoka had done quite a good job converting a psychopath into a respectable vampire. How?

It was those bloody big eyes.

_I will sing for crescent moon_

Said big eyes were currently looking very content as Hisoka watched his fledgling snuggle down in the covers. Muraki chuckled when he saw his Master's love struck gaze and moved to pull him closer. In the delicate balance of power between them, he was always careful when he held his Master, in case the older vampire wasn't in the mood for snuggling. Often he found himself sleeping in another room.

Hisoka had mood swings like a menopausal woman.

"Hm… That was nice…" Hisoka was almost purring. They'd had their fill of blood for the week, and the sun would rise in a few hours. It was perhaps the perfect time for settling down to sleep. Muraki breathed in the smell of sweat and sex from his Master's hair.

"Am I a replacement for him? A chance for you to see what your life would have been like with him?" Muraki asked, refusing to pull away. He knew, without a doubt, that he was falling in love with this boy. For a boy he still seemed, despite his power. His beauty, his snappish manner, his laugh, his gentle nature… Everything Muraki had thought would turn him away… Yet, this vampire, this creature, had opened him up and changed him in a way that nothing mortal could ever have done… Not Oriya, not Saki, not his parents nor that idiotic fiancée Tsubaki.

"Perhaps. Does it bother you?"

His Master's reply wasn't all that reassuring…

"Yes," he replied, and was chagrined to find that he was pouting. Geez, what had happened to him? He was a psychotic vampire not a lovesick teen!

"Tsuzuki could not be replaced. I knew that. I took you on because I wanted you. It is hard for me to describe. Even when I was alive I wasn't good at expressing myself…" Hisoka looked adorable with a slight frown on his face as he thought how to describe what he was feeling. "Belonging. I felt belonging, attachment… yet there was something darker… Like a warning underneath it all…"

Muraki frowned. Hisoka had told him about his special telepathic abilities. He had a power that allowed him to synch with others emotions, but also to see memories or hear thoughts if he was in contact with them. He had also heard Hisoka describe something that sounded like the power of a Yumemi as well. A dreamseer. Someone whose dreams tell the future.

It was no wonder that the House of Onimidori wanted someone with such strong spiritual strength.

"A darker feeling? Perhaps I wasn't very kind to you in a previous life?" Muraki joked. He didn't notice his Master's unsettled look at that.

"I'm not sure what it means yet, so forgive me for not allowing… us… emotionally… yet," Hisoka seemed to force the words out. Muraki smiled grimly.

"Yet there is a chance?" he asked hopefully. Hisoka smiled, kissing his fledgling's forehead.

"Yes, there's a chance."

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_Dancing with the castanets_

As the end will come so soon 

Hisoka watched the dancers with an impassive expression. Muraki was among them, obviously on the look out for his next victim. Hisoka shook his head, his eyes returning to the drink he'd brought as a pretence. He hated the bright lights and smoky atmosphere that hurt his vampire body. However, Muraki enjoyed the cliché of picking up victims at clubs, so that's how they'd do it.

At the moment, he was attracting quite a lot of attention from most on the dance floor. Hisoka knew that Muraki would only take one girl home though, or perhaps a guy. He'd often try to get Hisoka to help him play with his victims before he killed them. More than once Hisoka had snapped and killed the person quickly, with a snap of the neck before scolding his fledgling for being so cruel.

"Yo, wanna dance?" a guy asked, holding a hand down to Hisoka. The green-eyed boy looked up into a pair of violet eyes and felt the tears well up in his eyes. He could almost see Tsuzuki in this boy… This sixteen year old boy who stood blushing before him.

"S-Sure," Hisoka whispered, taking the boy's hand.

_Burning. Everything was burning. There was nothing. No one would save him now. The smoke was clogging up his windpipe, his eyes were burning. His panic was disrupted by a piece of ceiling falling in the middle of the room. He dived out of the way, looking around the room._

_It was Onimidori. It was the library. Why was he here? He heard anguished cries from the halls outside._

_"It's that rogue vampire that Hisoka created! It's Muraki! He's burning the place to the ground!" the person cried. It sounded like Watari. Hisoka tried to call out but his throat was parched._

_"TATSUMI! MY GOD! TATSUMI! NO DON'T!" There was a rushing sound. Hisoka fell to the floor. He had just felt someone die._

"Hey? Are you okay?" the teen was asking. Hisoka realised that he had collapsed on the boy, was trembling uncontrollably and didn't have the strength to pull away on his own. "Geez, what have you been taking?"

"What's going on here?" came a smooth voice. Hisoka knew it was his fledgling; he caught the swell of jealousy rush over him.

"Muraki-san… Please take me home…" Hisoka whispered. Even though normal ears wouldn't have heard it, the vampire's hearing was extra sensitive.

"Sure thing, Hisoka. Come on. And you kid," Muraki barked. His iron grip wrapped around Hisoka's waist and held him upright as he tried to walk along.

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_In the land of twilight_

Muraki laid Hisoka on the couch. The boy, who had revealed his name to be Daisuke, was standing to one side, looking unsure of himself.

"Come here, Daisuke," Muraki ordered. The boy looked at him with wide, afraid eyes. Muraki looked down at Hisoka, who was looking unwell. There was, perhaps, one way which he could get the boy to feel better again… But he didn't know if there was a connection between Hisoka and this boy… They certainly had looked cozy earlier…

Jealousy overwhelmed Muraki's better judgment, and he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, sinking his teeth into his neck. He heard the gasp from the youth, before he began to struggle. Muraki frowned, he didn't understand. Vampire bites filled beings with euphoric pleasure…

"Muraki! What are you doing! He's an onmyouji! Get off him!" Hisoka yelled, pulling his fledgling away before bowing to the man. Muraki's eyes widened. He had never seen his Master defer to anyone. Immediately he bowed as well.

"Vampires. Naturally. I had to pick the fucking vampires," the youth was cursing.

"Which clan are you from, onmyouji-sama?" Hisoka asked softly, his eyes averted. The boy smiled.

"The Sakurazuka Clan. Don't worry, I don't intend to vanquish you or anything. Still, no harm done. I protected myself against Vampires before I left," Daisuke chuckled. "Pain rather than pleasure so I didn't let myself get drained dry. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been picked up by Vampires. Luckily, werewolves stay away…" Muraki looked to Hisoka, questioning why it would be worse to be picked up by a werewolf.

"Weres' bites automatically convert you to the undead unlike vampires," Hisoka explained. Muraki nodded. Hisoka and Daisuke began talking. Muraki meanwhile paced up and down the apartment. He was hungry goddamnit!

"Thank you for that information, Sakurazuka-sama. This is my cell number, if you get any information please call… We can also help in your line of work, if you catch my drift?" Hisoka said, smiling and revealing elongated fangs. The onmyouji assassin smiled and thanked Hisoka for his hospitality, before leaving.

"I'm too tired to go hunting with you tonight, Muraki. Just go to sleep," Hisoka ordered. Muraki looked at Hisoka with eyes filled with hurt and jealousy. If he hadn't spent so long chatting with that idiot boy, he'd probably have time to go hunting.

"Stop thinking childish things and go to bed! In there, not here. I don't want to share my bed with you tonight," Hisoka said, slamming the door to the bedroom. Muraki felt a sharp pain in his chest. Without comprehending what he was doing he left the apartment at a run, blindly following the scent of sakura, hoping it would lead him to Ueno Park.

_Now you are watching us outside the circle_

He stared at the place where he first met Hisoka. It looked so innocent, he supposed. How had everything happened? Six months ago, he'd been a normal person. Then bang. His parents had been murdered. His half-brother had tried to kill him. He, himself, had been driven half-insane and become a murderer and a rapist. Then, two months later, he was a vampire…

"Muraki-san, correct?" he heard someone ask softly. He turned to see a man he vaguely recognised.

"Muraki Kazutaka," he replied. The man smiled, showing fangs. Muraki frowned. He hadn't been approached by any vampires since he had become one, although Hisoka had taught him the required etiquette.

"Tatsumi Seichiiro," the man introduced himself. Oh, now that name rang a bell… But where from?

"Honor be blessed upon your house," Muraki replied, bowing. For some reason, Tatsumi seemed to find this incredibly amusing.

"May your Master be blessed with many years," Tatsumi replied, as customary. Muraki wondered briefly who this person was, to so abruptly approach him…

"It is a good night for hunting," the stranger remarked. Muraki just snorted.

"Not if you've got my luck," he remarked sourly. That earned a chuckle from his vampire friend.

"You seem like a fairly new vampire. Where is your Master? Surely he was not so cruel as to abandon you after making you?" Tatsumi asked. Muraki stared at his feet. No, Hisoka had not abandoned him, but he felt like he had been… Sleeping on the couch? Why did he feel like he was being treated like a puppet? For some reason, he felt that the situation should be in reverse…

"No. He seemed unwell so he let me hunt alone," Muraki replied. Tatsumi actually looked worried now.

"What is ailing him?" the elder vampire asked. Muraki shrugged, watching a couple walk through the park. Behind them there was a boy, with his hands in his pockets.

"You'd think he'd have gone home," Muraki muttered, walking toward Daisuke, who hadn't even noticed him yet. He noted that Tatsumi was following him but he wasn't all that bothered.

"Daisuke, do you want to end up food?" Muraki hissed. The boy turned, chuckling, then looking over Muraki's shoulder at the other vampire. He looked surprised then his eyes narrowed.

"Muraki, I didn't know you were a traitor to your Master so easily," Daisuke looked almost… feral…

"Traitor? What are you talking about? You know I wouldn't harm Hisoka…" But Muraki's mind was doing double time as he thought about it. Tatsumi… He'd heard the name before… And now he had a sinking feeling where…

"You know the Sakurazuka's are meant to be neutral in the undead wars but… I've taken a certain shine to Hisoka. As much as I love your House, Tatsumi-san, I would rather side with Hisoka. After what he told me tonight, I feel sorry for him. So, Tatsumi, please leave Muraki-kun alone, Hisoka has been trying to shelter him from the intricate of Vampire Politics," Daisuke explained. Tatsumi was gone before Muraki could ask more questions. Instead he looked at Daisuke incredulously.

"I think I better have some things explained to me…"

( V )

(u u)

_Want to be in the company_

Hisoka awakened a week later to his fledgling carefully covering him with a padded quilt. He stared at the pale alabaster skin for a few moments, before making a huge effort to brush his hands through it. Muraki started, staring down into large emerald eyes in apparent joy and surprise.

"M-master!" he choked. Hisoka smiled, forcing his hand to move through Muraki's hair before letting it fall limply to his side.

"I'm sorry to have abandoned you so… I needed to rest after what happened… Have you been well?" Hisoka asked politely. Muraki didn't respond verbally, just bundling Hisoka into his arms and kissing him soundly. The boy tried to kiss back to the best of his ability but he felt drained.

"Cool it, Kazu-chan, lemme look him over. I don't want him fully drained of energy…" a voice said from the doorway. Daisuke walked forward, waiting for Muraki to move away. The man didn't, instead he offered his neck to Hisoka.

"Oh for God's sake! You're blood doesn't hold the nourishment to help him. If anyone's going to feed him here, it'll be me," the onmyouji said. Hisoka just grunted. Muraki moved away, glaring at the mortal while he tried to check Hisoka over. It probably didn't help that whenever he got within two feet of Hisoka, the boy's instincts kicked in and he tried to attack.

"Oh, you know what, fine. You get pulled back into the vision then it's on your head!" Daisuke said, holding up his hands in exasperation. Hisoka pounced then, his teeth sinking into the mortal's flesh. Muraki watched as life poured into his Master. Eventually, Hisoka seemed to pull himself together, pulling away from Daisuke guiltily.

"G-Gomen ne…" Hisoka whispered. Daisuke had a kind of dazed look on his face.

"So that's what it feels like…" he said, slightly dreamily. Muraki rolled his eyes when Hisoka looked to him for explanation.

"Daisuke has been living here since you've been in that coma. He's been trying to get me to bite him to see what it would do to him. I've been flat-out refusing seeing as I didn't see how having a horny sorcerer on my hands would do any good," Muraki explained. Daisuke pouted.

"You're just no fun Kazu-chan!" He said. Muraki rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang and Daisuke jumped up to answer it. Hisoka glanced over at Muraki.

"I missed you," the boy whispered to his fledgling. Muraki smirked.

"You were sleeping, how could you miss me?" the vampire asked. Hisoka stood up and padded towards Muraki, standing on tiptoes to catch his lips in a kiss. It was perhaps a record time in which Muraki managed to rid them both of their clothes and they were already in bed when Daisuke returned to the room.

"Do I have to get a hose or something?" he asked sarcastically. Muraki broke away from Hisoka to glare at the onmyouji and then noticed the person behind him.

"This is Hijiri. He saw you at the club last night and asked me to hook you up," Daisuke said, winking. Hisoka was looking between the two of them.

"Minase Hijiri, meet Muraki Kazutaka. Kurosaki Hisoka meet Minase Hijiri," Daisuke introduced. Hijiri was blushing furiously but Hisoka had a devious look in his eyes. Muraki was just looking between the two of them. They were virtually identical, if you overlooked Hijiri's hair color.

"I-I'm sorry to have bothered you Muraki-san! He didn't tell me you were with someone!" Hijiri squeaked, looking at Daisuke in an accusatory way. The sorcerer just chuckled, pushing Hijiri further into the room.

"Have fun!" He said winking. Hisoka's double's eyes widened when he heard the door close behind him. He tried the door handle but found it locked.

"DAISUKE! I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" the boy cried, bashing his fists against the door. Muraki watched Hisoka rise from the bed gracefully, and without a trace of modesty, grab the boy's hand. Hijiri span around, blushing terribly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He bowed. Hisoka just chuckled, pulling on the boy's hand. Muraki felt desire burning within him when he realised exactly what was going on…

"So, you like Kazutaka-kun?" Hisoka asked. The boy's voice seemed to have stopped working. Hisoka backed Hijiri onto the bed, where he ended up falling over and crushing Muraki's sheet covered legs. He started to blush, stutter and protest but was silenced when Hisoka placed a finger on his lips.

"Do you want Kazutaka-kun?" Hisoka's voice this time demanded an answer.

"Yes," the boy whimpered. Muraki looked to Hisoka, asking for permission. He saw the slight nod and he used his strong arms to pull Hijiri into his lap, kissing along the boy's neck. He felt the boy tense up; despite Muraki's best attempts he remained unresponsive. He looked to Hisoka in exasperation and his Master smirked, deciding to lend a hand.

"Are you so uncomfortable with Muraki-san?" Hisoka asked. Hijiri seemed just dazed.

"I-I-Its just… you're watching and… I felt… awkward…" Hijiri whispered. Hisoka took the boy's chin in his slender fingered hand, roughly pressing his lips against the boy's. Muraki was surprised when Hijiri actually relaxed. Muraki watched the sight that looked as though Hisoka was kissing another Hisoka for a while longer, before starting to kiss along Hijiri's neck, hands snaking under his top.

He felt Hisoka start to unbutton it and allowed his Master to take control for a while, seeing as he seemed better at calming the boy down. Muraki slipped the shirt off Hijiri's shoulders. Here, Hisoka broke away from Hijiri, leaning over the boy's shoulder to kiss Muraki. The fledgling responded eagerly, before Hisoka broke away again, looking at Hijiri.

"Hijiri?" Hisoka got the boy's attention. "If you don't want to go any further say so now. If you don't then we won't stop. Even if you ask us, we will not after this point," Hisoka warned. Muraki knew that it wouldn't necessarily be because they didn't want to but lust and vampires… Well… It was just one of those instincts that they couldn't seem to prevent…

"It-It's okay… I'm nervous as hell but…" Hijiri paused, trying to work up courage or something. "It's kinda hot…" he said. Hisoka laughed, brushing hair out of Hijiri's eyes.

"Glad you think so," Hisoka chuckled. Muraki was getting impatient, his hands playing with the band of Hijiri's pants. The boy's breath hitched. Hisoka noticed then what Muraki had been doing while he had Hijiri had been talking and rolled his eyes.

"Kazutaka-kun, how do you expect the boy to make a decision when you've got your hands down his pants?" Hisoka scolded playfully. Muraki looked half-hurt.

"They aren't inside his pants… Although now they are," Muraki smirked as Hijiri gasped and let out a low moan. Hisoka blinked and rolled his eyes, returning to kissing Hijiri's neck, running hands down his chest. The boy finally began to respond, his hands running through Hisoka's hair, down the vampire's neck, sides, hips… Hijiri moaned, his head going back on Muraki's shoulder, who started to kiss him.

It was a long night ahead of them..

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_Boy, but you are lonely_

Hisoka chuckled, turning over in bed and looking at his most recent fledgling. Although he hadn't planned it, he felt some kind of unity now between the three of them. It was as though Hijiri was… a son? A son they slept with? That was slightly gross…

But Muraki had said that he wanted someone to take care of, so Hisoka trusted him. He got up and pulled on his clothes, walking into the lounge and smiling at Daisuke.

"He was a very nice gift for Kazutaka-kun," Hisoka said, smiling. Daisuke smiled back, shrugging.

"Did you turn him or just sleep with him?" The violet eyed boy asked. Hisoka glanced at the door. Muraki had his arms around Hijiri now, and the boy was snuggling up against his new Master.

"We turned him together," Hisoka replied. Daisuke nodded, suspecting as such.

"Isn't it a bit risky? You know, two fledglings in under a year? Not even vampires as powerful as Tatsumi would attempt-" Daisuke was silenced by a shift in the air. The shadows rippled.

"Speak of the devil," Hisoka commented dryly. Tatsumi was leaning against a wall. Daisuke quickly moved to place wards on the door to the bedroom. If Tatsumi tried to attack Muraki or Hijiri neither would be strong enough to defend themselves…

"Stay there, Sakurazukamori," Tatsumi spat the title. He was obviously really pissed…

"Since when were you the Sakurazukamori?" Hisoka asked, tilting his head to one side. Daisuke smiled.

"Killed Sumeragi Subaru… Mercy killing really… He'd lost everything worth something to him so… Killed him and allowed him to pass on," Daisuke explained. Hisoka seemed happy with the answer. He glanced at the bedroom and was glad to see that Muraki and Hijiri were still sleeping… Seemed he only sired late risers… He used his telekinesis to close the door with a soft click and smiled at Tatsumi.

"Konban wa, Tatsumi-san," he said in false cheer. The older vampire turned his impassive steel eyes to Daisuke, who took that moment to excuse himself and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Konban wa," Tatsumi replied, ever the polite one…

"To what do I owe this visit? Not even you could be arrogant enough to believe that you could take out me, two fledglings and the Sakurazukamori alone?" Hisoka folded his arms, mocking Tatsumi's own stance.

"I came merely to ask you if you are happy here. With that murderer," the older vampire's voice dripped with distaste.

"Which murderer would that be? Kazutaka-kun? Sakurazuka Daisuke-san? Me?" Hisoka kept his voice light, but there was a deadly warning in his voice. The maternal instinct to protect and defend his fledglings was overriding all else.

"You know of whom I speak," Tatsumi's voice was low, warning.

"You know, I don't. It's funny, I remember Tsuzuki asking me the same question-" He ignored Tatsumi's flinch, pushing on with his point regardless. "-because he killed himself to escape the murderer who you serve. Hakushaku may think he has a divine right to dish out death and destruction, but we are his murderers. He is worse than any in this House and I refuse to serve him!" Hisoka's eyes were glowing, anger radiating off him.

"So you are creating another rival house? You understand, Kurosaki, if you do not join us we will be forced to obliterate you," Tatsumi's voice held a trace of sadness, as though he had been forced to put a pet down or broken his favourite toy.

"You may try."

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_Dance with nobody_

Muraki felt his Master's anger and woke up. He felt it dissipating, being quickly replaced by fear, then the lack of presence all together. Hijiri had awakened beside him, he looked worn. Muraki pulled his fledgling into his lap, stroking the boy's hair until he felt asleep again.

He saw Daisuke sat at the window seat and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. The Sakurazukamori shrugged.

"Tatsumi arrived. I think he and Hisoka left together…" Daisuke guessed. Muraki shook his head. Of all the things he knew Hisoka wouldn't do it was leave with Tatsumi. There must have been something else… But what?

"I'd bet that one of their vampire Yumemi has seen something and they want to prevent it. It probably would mean Hisoka returning to his old position… Probably you will be killed… Hijiri might be able to stay on though, seeing as he's not all bad. After all, he has the power of Saagatanas on his side… I'll never understand the link between them… Like a past life or something…"

Muraki felt cold. Hisoka had left with Tatsumi… even though it would lead to his fledgling's death? Had Hisoka been hiding the fact he felt nothing for Muraki this entire time? Had he really been created on a whim and would now be dropped?

Anger, fear, hatred, and darkness rose in him. Before he comprehended what was happening he had stood, dressed and had disappeared into the night. Daisuke realised all too late what was happening, but his attempts to prevent Muraki's all-but suicide was stopped, when he was drained by a confused and abandoned fledgling.

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_Run away child, to your hiding place_

The house of Onimidori was beautiful. A huge mansion on the outside of town that no one entered. It was rumoured to be the house of a famous musician, who kept to himself and was rarely seen. On occasion there were rumours that huge raucous parties were held there, but other than that, Onimidori remained a mystery to the outside world.

As Muraki slammed it's doors open, however, he cared little for the House's prestigious history. How the 'Shokan' vampires had acted as assassins, killing those who should not be alive. He cared little as he snapped the necks of the guards who rushed at him, removing their heads with a quick swipe of his hand.

He wouldn't stand for this. He would not die. He would have his Master back. His master… His beautiful master… Hisoka belonged to him! He wouldn't let these second-rate murderers have him!

Muraki stormed through the hallways, finding a fireplace. He smiled, allowing the bloodlust to flow through him. With a flick of his hand, the flames jumped from the fire, taking light to the furnishings in the room. Muraki used his telekinesis to move a log from the fire, trailing it behind him.

As he stalked through the House, setting everything alight, killing all those who were in his path, he did not realise that Hisoka had been locked in one of the upstairs rooms. Nor that Hisoka's vision was rapidly coming true.

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_High and loud, the sound of your bell of the twilight...ringing.._

Tatsumi growled at the noise from downstairs. What was going on?

"It's that rogue vampire that Hisoka created! It's Muraki! He's burning the place to the ground!" Watari was yelling as he ran down the halls. Tatsumi looked at the door that Hisoka was locked behind and then moved to open the door to the staircase.

"TATSUMI! MY GOD! TATSUMI! NO DON'T!" There was a rushing sound. Watari fell to his knees, staring in shock as Tatsumi became a pillar of flame… The fire continued down the hall. Watari got to his feet and ran, unaware that Hisoka had been captured and was trapped, slowly burning, behind the door.

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_All alone, it rings and echoes in the twilight_

Burning. Everything was burning. There was nothing. No one would save him now. The smoke was clogging up his windpipe, his eyes were burning. His panic was disrupted by a piece of ceiling falling in the middle of the room. He dived out of the way, looking around the room.

It was Onimidori. It was the library. There was no escape. He had been captured shortly after leaving his House. They must have assumed that by trying to force him to serve them that they could escape this fate… Muraki had come for him… And this would kill him…

"It's that rogue vampire that Hisoka created! It's Muraki! He's burning the place to the ground!" Outside the door Hisoka heard Watari running. He heard the sound of Tatsumi standing up, walking down the hall.

"TATSUMI! MY GOD! TATSUMI! NO DON'T!" There was a rushing sound. Hisoka fell to the floor. Tatsumi was dead. He had died in the fire. Hisoka turned, crawling along the floor, trying to get the windows open. They did not budge. He was going to die…

Alone…

"Muraki-san… I really did love you… It's a shame that now you'll never know… You'll never even know I was here… I'll just be another pile of ashes… Will you miss me?" Blood tears fell over his cheeks, and ashamed he tried to wipe them away, smearing them over his face. "Did you love me too?"

Another chunk of ceiling fell down and Hisoka screamed.

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

_In the land of twilight, under the moon_

_We dance for the idiots_

_Ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon_

_We sing with the castanets_

( V )

(o.o)

(u u)

**End Notes**: _Ha! Bet you weren't expecting it to end there! So many unanswered questions, ne? Well, I want you to decide what happens. Hisoka can be saved, he can die, Muraki and Hijiri can get together… Hijiri could become the most kickass Sakurazukamori ever… Whatever. It's entirely up to you. This open end allows me to pick this fiction up again, if I so please. At the moment, I've had enough of vampires for a while… Maybe some other time I'll answer those questions?_


End file.
